Mephistopheles (Soul Cartel)
|-|Restrained Form= |-|True Form= Summary Mephistopheles is a demon known as the Archdevil of Combat and is the oldest of the four archdevils. As a demon, he exists outside of God's control and is free to cross to any point or level in the afterlife realm and the human world. He is often seen in his "restrained" form because he dislikes his "true" form, claiming that it offends his devil aesthetic. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 2-C Name: '''Mephistopheles, Mephisto, Archdevil of Combat '''Origin: Soul Cartel Gender: '''Genderless '''Age: '''Thousands of years old '''Classification: '''Archdevil '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Hellfire Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Darkness Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Reality Warping, Power Bestowal through a contract, Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (Low-Mid. can regenerate any part of his body as long as his heart is whole), Fate Manipulation (Granted Faust youth, beauty, marriage, and victory in a war in an attempt to degrade him). Attack Potency: Likely Low Multiversal (Fought and defeated Gabramalek who wields the power of up to thirteen universes) Speed: Subsonic, likely far higher Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown, likely Low Multiversal (Should be comparable to Gabramelek) Durability: Likely Low Multiverse level (Traded blows with, and tanked attacks from a transcendent Shi-Hun Cha without any difficulty. Should be comparable to Gabramelek.) Stamina: 'Very High 'Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: 'None notable (equipment is typically made with his own being) 'Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: The Core: '''A small red sphere inside his chest that acts as the source of his fire. Can be restored when destroyed, but Mephistopheles can not use Asura or any fire abilities as long as The Core is destroyed. '''Hell's Blade: Mephistopheles creates a giant blade covered in his Flames of Deep Routed Grudge that strikes his opponent Hell's Arm: Mephistopheles creates a giant arm that grabs onto Hell's Blade and boosts its effectiveness. Asura of Crimson Flame: Mephistopheles uses his arm bones to create a figure with six arms that wields six Hell's Blades. The Asura is made with his right arm bone while the swords are made with his left and the bones will immediately regenerate, if any arms are destroyed they can be replaced with flames. The Asura is Mephistopheles's alter ego and is capable of acting on its own. Wings of Crimson Flame: Mephistopheles uses his flames to create wings, increasing his power even further. Asura of Dark Fire - Six Dragons: Six flames in the shape of dragon heads sprout out of Mephistopheles's back to boost his power even further. Lucifer's Esoterism: '''An ability that can only be used with the other archdevils' consent that gathers and wields the power from all four archdevils. 2018-05-20 (2).png|The Core 2018-05-20 (8).png|Hell's Blade 2018-05-20 (4).png|Hell's Arm 2018-05-20 (5).png|Asura 2018-05-20 (6).png|Wings of Crimson Flame 2018-05-20 (7).png|Asura of Dark Fire - Six Dragons Soul-cartel-7220047.jpg|Lucifer's Esoterism Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Demons Category:Hellfire Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Protagonists Category:Soul Cartel Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Tier 2